


To My Youth

by chassiieezelwit



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Leaving Home, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Moving On, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: "I know you've heard" Ten starts. Planning to probe on the younger. He knows that Sicheng have heard the news he wouldn't be here all alone in this cold night out in the rooftop just to think things.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	To My Youth

**Author's Note:**

> My head formulated after that one video I've watched were the olders locker is full of the youngers picture..
> 
> I'm a Yuwin. Markhyuck and Johnten shipper but with the developing otps happening right now. All stories Ive had came into halt. I don't have yet the courage to write them. 
> 
> This is a word vomit. Sorry for the mistakes.

"There you are" he says finding himself sitting beside Sicheng on the bench. Out in the dorm building rooftop. 

"Penny for your thoughts" he says seeing the younger doesn't have the plan to talk to him.

"Just thinking things" the male curtly said.

"Could I know? He says trying not sound prying off.

The younger sighed heavily as he gazes at the one to none visible stars in the night sky. 

"I know you've heard" Ten starts. Planning to probe on the younger. He knows that Sicheng have heard the news he wouldn't be here all alone in this cold night out in the rooftop just to think things. 

He knows they're not that close like Kun and the youngers relationship. But Kun isn't here. He's with their other members. Trying to gave Sicheng a space to breath. Which is the other way around with what he's doing.

He's not like them. He's different and he knows it. And that's what makes him unique. He knows the younger trust him. And he also trust Sicheng as he knows his deepest secret. 

"So…" he continues. Looking at the younger who's eyes are still trained at the night sky. Lost in his own deep thoughts.

"I'll be here all night, just so you know" he says cheekily. Making the younger burst his own bubble. His eyes flicks at him then back to the starless night sky. 

Sighing. 

"Do you know that famous words?" The younger starts.

Ten raises a brow not getting what the younger is trying to say. "What words?" He asks. 

"The one that says 'that the distance makes the heart grows fonder"

He nods. He'd heard it a hundred times already. It's quite a famous quote. 

"It's a lie" the taller male mumbles loud enough for him to hear. 

"If it's true" he forces a laugh.

"Why is it only me?" He pointed out his self. He's eyes getting glassy. Hurt evident in his tone. 

"Am I. Am I not worth the wait?" And the younger broke down. Tears cascading in his pretty face. The once chick Winwin he knows is crumbling. The walls he had hid his self is falling brick by brick. An emotional and sensitive boy is now seen. Crying his heart out. Not caring who will heard him cry as his loud sobs echoes throughout the rooftop. Pain and anguish mixing through

Ten hugs the younger. Letting him cry on his shoulders.

"Let it all out" he says stroking Sichengs hair. He knows the younger has a lot to cry on. Starting from the time he was withdrawn from the group he was into. And to this news.

Contrary to what the fans know. The younger isn't that tsundere they said him to be. He's not as cold as what they thought. He was careful with his heart. He build a massive fortress around it. To protect himself from getting hurt again. Yes again. Quick review. He once gave it to someone who somehow ended up with his best friend back in China. 

And being the emotional and how sensitive he is he built that. 

He thought no one could break that. But he was wrong.

Through those small gestures. Through those teasings. Through those sweet yet encouraging words that older male said. He didn't know that a small hole was being dig through. 

A hole so small but it finds its way to what is is now. Breaking all the barriers of his guarded heart. Only to be broken again. 

Ten could somewhat relate to it. Partly. It was one sided in his case. And it's always gonna be that way. Knowing that the older is happy with the girl of his dreams. 

He smiled sadly at that thought. 

But he's okay now. He thinks. He's happy with how the things turn into. He's happily in love. In love would not be the proper word. He's hopelessly devoted to the love of his life. He could take a bullet just for them. Yes it's them. Want to know something?. 

He could leave this life behind without an ounce of regret. He'd leave in a heartbeat if they say so. Just one word. He'll be back in Thailand with the love of his life. 

It would just take a one word to leave away from the giant man he continually love up until now. 

One word and he'll be happy with his babies back home. He smiled at that thought but it didn't last long. As Sichengs words. Two words slap him back to the reality. "I'm leaving".

His brows furrowed. The once smile he had in his face had turn somewhat into a frown. "What do you mean?" He asks seeing how the youngers face dried up with tears. He's eyes getting sleepy. 

Sicheng smiles sadly. "I'm going back".

"B...u..t!" He splutters. Doesn't he deserve to know?" He asks. What a word coming from him. Truly magnificent Ten. 

"He's happiness is my Happiness" the younger says. "If he's happy with him. Then let it be" for the first time in the night a genuine smile appear in the youngers face. 

"I'll support him and you guys from afar" With those words he couldn't help but hug the younger back. He's just like me. A brave yet coward soul. 

"Whatever your decision is. I'll fully support it." His eyes gleam. "And I know the others would support your decision".

"Thank you hyung" Sicheng hugged back. 

Breaking the emotional hug they have. The younger turned to him. "How's Donghyuck?" How could he ask with what state he's in. Truly he doesn't deserve this person.

Ten could only sighed. He doesn't know how to tell Sicheng what the younger is doing or what he's currently doing. 

"I do hope he's taking this well than me." 

He hums.

"He's a sunshine. He doesn't deserve this kind of pain."

Ten smiles sadly at the younger. You both doesn't deserve this. He thought. Seeing how the younger is also in pain but he's still thinking of Donghyuck's well being.

He doesn't want to tell Sicheng that Donghyuck is worse in what state he is in. He's on the congratulations party of the two lovers getting together. Faking his smile to ease the heartbreak. As he remembers the youngers choice of words earlier when he called. "I'll go. I'll smile until I make it"

A bravery yet stupid idea he doesn't know the younger possess. The word an understatement of what Donghyuck had brought himself into. Facing an emotional battle head on. A battle that he knows would leave him scars, a battle too hard to win a battle that would leave him emotional scars thats too hard to heal. 

Sighing heavily. He turns to the younger "You know" he starts smiling at the said male. 

"You'll be a good parent."

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to know Donghyucks side?
> 
> Comments. Suggestions. Violent Reactions are much needed. 
> 
> Thankies.


End file.
